


you're a cherry (in whipped cream)

by kimjunsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changkyun has trouble sleeping alone, fluff without a plot, hoseok has open arms, just some fluff, lowercase intended, soft wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsu/pseuds/kimjunsu
Summary: a human will easily replace a pillow, and that is all changkyun needs to fall into a deep sleep.





	you're a cherry (in whipped cream)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hoseok x changkyun  
> changkyun struggles to sleep alone and usually uses a pillow for comfort, but one day that doesn't work so he goes to his hyung (hoseok) and asks if he minds sleeping with him, he is a bit embarrassed since he finds it a bit childish.

the clock that stood before him made changkyun sit in anticipation. why was he so anxious for the time to pass by? he knew that eventually, he'd fall asleep, and he was just waiting for that moment to come. it had been so rough on him these past few nights, him being restless, yet not being able to get a single second of shut-eye. 

soon enough, he was able to figure out the reason why. as a kid, it appeared that changkyun had the fear of sleeping alone. at the time, it had completely made sense since he was just a child. children are afraid of so many things, such as monsters under the bed, or maybe a ghost outside their door— or maybe just the plain dark. but, as of now, changkyun was a young adult who had a career, was a part of a university, and had been seen as 'manly' to anyone walking past him on the streets. just like his small state, he had the same fear. it had been slowly coming back to him. 

never had he thought to even discuss this with his fellow members, as they already teased him enough for being the youngest amongst them all. it would be useless to go to them for some sort of comfort, because they'd just laugh and use it against him in the future. he loved them, but what would be the point in that?

a sigh leaving his chapped lips, the boy lifted his head to grab one of the two pillows his head rested on. he gave a short smile to himself, knowing this would help him, no doubt. just a very odd position of holding the pillow in his arms would help. the small fan in his room was the only sound possible to hear; soon, the sound of his face rubbing against the rough material of his pillowcase was, too. slightly nuzzling his cheek into the pillowcase was enough to comfort changkyun, his eyes shut, thinking about the lucky moment where sleep would come upon him. 

this time, it never occurred. his eyes fluttered open, somewhat shocked but also confused because the time had passed by a bit, but not enough to prove that he slept. now groaning, changkyun ascended himself from the bed. what to do, now that he had no cure to his asinine dilemma? if he really desired to be made fun of, maybe he'd have his answer right then and there. this situation.. it was so, unbelievably embarrassing to have to face as a grown man. maybe this would be child's play for his parents to take care of when he was around 5 or so, but now it was a derisory problem. 

the way the rapper’s hand wrapped around the door knob to his room quietly would've been a large clue to anyone that he was about to sneak out. changkyun thought whether it was best he eat a snack, or take the bad decision and confront one of his hyung’s about the situation. despite the bothering feeling he'd get afterwards, all he needed was someone to sleep next to. for once in this whole night, he considered the choice that he dreaded most a few minutes before. he recited the member’s names and how they would react as soon as he would go to them. 

kihyun; would accept him like a loving mother, but would probably bring it up in front of everyone else rudely. 

jooheon; though best friend's, jooheon most likely wouldn't want to have physical contact whilst trying to sleep, so that was an automatic ‘no’

hyunwoo; to put it simply, he'd think the whole idea is weird. 

minhyuk; would be so sweet about it, but also use it to tease him in the future. 

hyungwon; why would that even be a thought?

hoseok; his favorite hyung. he cared so much for him, why would he say no?

changkyun silently thanked hoseok in his head, tiptoeing in the direction of wonho’s room. sure, he'd still be embarrassed, though, he had not much to worry about. he trusted his hyung very much, and never did he stop admiring him. hoseok was like an idol to him (not as a k-pop idol, but someone who really inspired him). so, because of that, changkyun couldn't thank him more for looking after him. 

his head tilted to the side when he spotted hoseok still awake, as well. wonho looked up, blinking with wide eyes when he seen changkyun in front of him. 

“changkyun-ah, why are you still awake?” was the question that automatically left his mouth, instantly concerned. it had been 3 am now, and neither one of them were able to sleep. “well, you see,” changkyun tried to start of his sentence, already blushing, “i’ve had trouble sleeping all night.”

hoseok cooed about how the maknae went to him for serenity instead of the rest. giving him a thankful smile for coming to him— the right person to go to, hoseok personally believed— he patted the empty spot in his bed. accepting the invitation, changkyun climbed into the cold spot that no one usually laid on. imperiously, wonho pulled his dongsaeng closer, almost in a protective, or solicitous manner. in response, the younger hummed at this type of behavior that he's never encountered with hoseok before. he kind of liked this side of him. 

“why is it that you come to me, specifically,” wonho curiously pointed out, voice muffled in the crook of changkyun's neck. he paused for a moment, thinking of his answer as he smiled to himself. of course, he picked the right person to go to. 

“because i respect you a lot, and i knew you'd understand me. besides, why were you awake, too?” 

“i was in the same situation as you, i actually was thinking of going to you,” was the reply that had changkyun flustered. “really?”

“mmm,” hoseok purred, breathing in the pleasant scent of changkyun. “i think you understand me more than i understand myself sometimes.” they both chuckled at that. a bit more of talking, before hoseok fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped around the babyish one. before his eyes shut, he made sure to take in the cute expression on changkyun's face; the blush that covered his cheeks, his lips in a pout, eyes shut so tight that it looked like whiskers were forming in the corners. 

hoseok’s lips rested on the soft flesh of changkyun's neck, light snores escaping his lips. changkyun's hands unconsciously embraced wonho’s arms that were settled around his waist. this was the best night of sleep for the both of them, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing on ao3! i hope you enjoyed it ;-; expect more from me~


End file.
